Body of Magic
by Ironicism
Summary: Wrong BWL fic. Harry goes to chamber to save the girl taken and prevent his brother from trying. However after saving the girl he dies. See what happens when magic doesn't want him to. I'm bad at summaries, ravenclaw!somewhat-super!harry. HP/DG
1. In The Chamber

A/N: This is my first attempt at fanfiction. I've been reading for a long time and figured I'd finally give a god at It. This is a wrong boy who lived fic. Next chapter will explain some of his past but there are some things you need to know right off the bat. Voldemort attacked a yeah later than canon and Harry's little brother is the boy-who-lived. Harry's grandparents were babysitting the night Voldy attacked. And lastly Harry is a Ravenclaw. The only other thing is if there are words that don't have an 's' for some reason just send me a pm. I don't have a beta and my keyboard feels sometimes it doesn't need to type that letter. Anyway that it, enjoy!

* * *

A sudden crashing sound filled the chamber as Harry Potter dodged the first strike from the twenty meter (60-ish feet) basilisk that Tom Riddle had released. He could barely hear Riddle taunting him as blood pumped in his ears and adrenaline surged through his body from the mere sight of the beast, let alone getting attacked. He was watching the shadow of the beast waiting for the proper moment to possibly put a spell into it's mouth, but he knew even that might not actually harm the monster. It was just about to lunge again when suddenly Fawkes the phoenix flamed in front of him a dropped the battered old Sorting Hat. However Harry knew he didn't have time to wonder what the phoenix could do as he had to be prepared to dodge for his life.

Luckily for though the phoenix was distracting the enormous snake. As he watched the shadow he could only guess that Fawkes was ripping out the monster's eyes, and a quick look up confirmed that idea. Looking down Harry figured that Fawkes must have brought the Sorting Hat for a reason so he quickly put it on his head as Riddle and the basilisk were currently distracted by Fawkes.

"_Hello Mr. Potter it has been quite a while since I've poked around in your mind," _ the hat whispered in his head.

"_Hello Mr. Hat. Not that I don't appreciate you but is there anyway you can help me out here," _ Harry responded while slowly and silently making his way into a pipe off the side of the room.

In response to this something hard and heavy seemed to fall out of the hat and hit Harry quite hard in the head nearly knocking him out as stars swam though his vision. Just before he took off the hat to see what had hit him he heard a very quiet whisper , so quiet he wasn't sure he even heard it, _"Use it well Mr. Potter."_

When Harry pulled off the hat he was most definitely surprised. Here in his hands was the bloody sword of Gryffindor. This made no sense, he was a Ravenclaw after all. He suddenly heard Riddle shout at the basilisk to ignore the phoenix and find him. A plan suddenly formed in his head. It wasn't as good as his usual ideas and plans but desperate times call for desperate measures. As quietly as he could he snuck out of the pipe and into the corner of the room, making sure to stay out of Riddle's sight as he did so. When he finally made it to the corner he could see Riddle looking at Ginny Weasley hungrily as if he couldn't wait for whatever ritual was going on to be over. Looking behind Riddle he could see he basilisk moving around the room trying to find him. It was time to enact his plan.

"Hey Tom, are you upset your pet snake over there is blind?" It seemed to do the trick as Riddle looked furious, Harry didn't know if it was because of the fact the beast was blind or if it was the use of his real name that enraged him, probably both.

~_KILL HIM!~ _So far so good in his plan as the basilisk began moving toward him and raised it's head ready to strike. Harry held up the sword waiting for the perfect time to do this. He was ready. The adrenaline in his system honed his reaction time to be perfect. His higher brain functions seemed to dull once he taunted Riddle and he was running on instinct now. Suddenly the snake truck and Harry knew this was the moment to attack. Just as the snake lunged he threw up his hand with the sword in it piercing the roof of the basilisk's mouth right into the brain killing it.

Harry was overjoyed that his plan worked, until the worst burning pain was felt in his bicep. Looking at it he could see the fang that pierced his arm spreading the lethal venom through his blood stream. Every beat of his traitorous heart spread the venom farther down his arm and closer to his chest. He fell back a combination of pain and shock ripping the fang from the basilisk's maw. Fawkes landed near him with the book in his claws as Riddle seemed to gloat about his death but he couldn't tell, he was in too much pain.

He did, however, notice the journal that Riddle seemed to care about. In one last feat of strength Harry ripped the fang out of his arm and stabbed the journal hoping to achieve one last act of defying the idiot who killed his grandparents. What happened when he stabbed the journal was not what he expected in the least. The image of Riddle seemed to scream in pain yelling at him to stop. After mere seconds of stabbing the journal, the furious screaming visage of Tom Marvolo Riddle seemed to explode into light. He was immensely relieved that at least with his dying act he would stop the bastard from being resurrected. He could feel his vision swimming for a moment before the pain started to ebb. He was incredibly confused until he seen Fawkes crying into his wound. 'Of course,' he thought, 'phoenix tears heal almost any wound.'

However, he could still feel the pain and he somehow knew that it was too late, that even with the tears in his system he was going to die, and strangely he was okay with that. He didn't mind giving his life to save his friends. Amazingly after thinking this he could see Ginny waking up from her diary induced coma.

She sat up suddenly looking around frantically yet not seeing anything in her terror. When finally calmed down enough to think straight she spotted Harry looking pale with a phoenix on his lap. She did the only thing she could think of and ask a question, "What happened?"

"I came down here and killed the beast. You need to go back Ginny. Your brothers are worried about you," he replied barely keeping the pain out of his voice, "Just go back through the tunnel and use the ladder to go back up. You should be able to find everyone in the great hall waiting to leave Hogwarts."

"But... what about Tom? What about you? Are you alright?"

"He's gone Ginny he won't hurt you anymore. I'm fine, just have to rest a moment then I'm going to explore the chamber see if anything else here is important," he quickly lied, he didn't want her to see him die.

"Are you sure your going to be alright?" she asked again only to receive a nod in return and quickly fled the chamber.

Harry sighed in relief that she left, "We were great weren't we Fawkes?"

The bird seemed to understand and trilled a response that seemed like an affirmative.

"Can you do me a favor Fawkes?" He received another trill in response. "Can you get me the sorting hat? I need to talk to it." Fawkes looked at Harry for a moment seeming to try and decide what the boy wanted with the hat but after a moment decided to get it for him. "Thanks Fawkes." He grabbed that hat after Fawkes gave it to him and put it on his head.

"_Ah, Mr. Potter it seems that you were successful in your endeavor to kill Slytherin's monster."_

"_I need a favor hat. I'm dying." _ This seemed to get the hat's attention and quickly agreed to the favor if it was within his power, this boy did after all save the school he was apart of.

"_Thank you. I need you to give a eulogy for me to the school. And I also need you to give my last will and testament... I can already feel myself fading. Just search through my mind to see what I wish to give everyone as well as the material for a eulogy." _ If the hat seemed surprised at this it didn't show it. Harry could feel the hat against his occlumency barriers and quickly let them drop so the hat could perform it's task. He could feel himself fading quickly and knew his time was short. It only took a minute for the hat to complete sifting through Harry's head for all the information it needed and was saddened by what it found. "Thank you hat... and thank you Fawkes. I'm afraid... this is where we say goodbye..." And with that Harry Potter expelled his last breath. Fawkes let out a sad trill and flamed away with the Sorting Hat.

* * *

Back in the great hall most students were anxious wondering when they were going to leave the school. The professors were hoping that whatever took Ginny Weasley down to the chamber wouldn't be coming up to where they were. The Weasley's were distraught that their sister wasn't getting rescued and Charles Potter the boy-who-lived was spouting off nonsense about being able to save her if he would just be let go. And lastly three girls, a large group from Ravenclaw, and Professor Flitwick were worried about the other Potter that seems to be missing along with Ginny Weasley.

The worrying was broken by the screams and starts of most people as a large flash of fire exploded in front of the teachers table. Everyone relaxed when they seen that it was Fawkes with the Sorting Hat in it's grip. The phoenix dropped the hat to the table and sat next to it. Right before the hat could speak Ginny Weasley opened the door to the great hall once again startling everyone thinking it was Slytherin's monster. Relief spread through many students at the sight of the girl everyone thought was going to die. The biggest relief was seen in the Weasley's as they rushed forward into a group hug asking questions as fast as they could. Are you okay? What happened? How'd you get out? They kept asking questions until the hat, feeling annoyed at being interrupted before he could speak, yelled out, "QUIET!" Instantly everyone, including the teachers quieted down as no one had ever heard the Sorting Hat yell like that except when announcing someone's house, and even that a quieter than what he yelled. "I have two important announcements that need to be made. Slytherin's beast is dead!"

This announcement was met by cheers from everyone, staff and headmaster included, though the Headmaster's was a but more reserved. The cheers subsided when the hat continued to speak. "Yes, good new. However it is my displeasure to announce the death of Harry Potter."

* * *

A/N 2: And that's chapter 1. Feel free to criticize, just please keep the flames to a minimum. If you liked it thank you very much, and I have chapter 2 mapped out for what goes down. Lastly if you have any idea on pairings leave it in a review or pm. I'm thinking definite Daphne maybe add Hermione into the mix and maybe even Luna or Susan.


	2. Of Eulogies and Testaments

Quick A/N: Took me two days to write this mainly because I have no idea how to write a Eulogy, but I did my best with it. I had this and last chapter in my head for like a week along with most of next chapter. After that the updates will probably be once or twice a week. Now onto the story!

* * *

Stunned silence followed this proclamation for only a few seconds before screams were heard from many but none louder than those of Daphne Greengrass. Some were still stunned, including most of the staff, a student hasn't died in Lady Hogwarts for fifty years. It took a few minutes before Dumbledore finally snapped out of his stupor and set of a spell that sounded like a canon blast bringing some semblance of quiet to the room before speaking solemnly, "The Sorting Hat may be able to shed some more light on this most unfortunate turn of events."

"Thank you Headmaster," the hat grumbled before talking louder so all could hear, "Before he died Mr. Potter asked me to give his eulogy and last will and testament." A few people cried a little harder when he said that. "I will give his eulogy as more of an overview of his life and some of his feelings rather than what I think of him since I have only seen him twice. Without further ado, I will now give Mr. Potter's eulogy."

"For the first eleven years of his life Harry Potter had but one goal, and that as to make his parents proud of him. Seeing his brother being fawned over by his parents for knowing bits of the alphabet when he tried to show them he could read only to be pushed aside when his brother got another letter correct." At this Charles seemed to chuckle at the treatment of his brother earning him many disapproving and some furious looks and glares. The Sorting Hat just paused for a moment before continuing it's story.

"Harry Potter's motto from then on was 'I'll be better'. He began working harder and harder thinking one day he would gain his parents approval. He learned as much as he could, taught himself more and more difficult books. When he turned five he began reading the books in the Potter Library, starting with first year Lady Hogwarts books and continuing to devour any book he could." Here many people seemed impressed with the older Potter child's achievements.

"His focus was almost strictly on defense against the dark arts, tranfiguration, charms, potions, arithmacy, and runes." People could see his brother sneering at the idea of his brother's overactive study habits. This caused a few people to raise their eyebrows at his actions. "Throughout this time the only people he had any affection for were his dad's best friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. However when they got into an argument around this time about Harry Potter's treatment at home, things got heated and they were both banished from the house and have never been allowed back since. This was the last true human contact that he received sincere affection from, and while he was never abused, he was neglected emotionally.

"The next three years only seen Harry Potter out of the library when it was time to eat, sleep or when he was called out by his parents. When this happened he was sometimes punished for things he didn't do or things he tried to tell people his brother did." Again Charles snickered at his brother's treatment which earned him even more disgusted looks, not that he noticed. "However more often it was to inform him the other three Potters were leaving or that Charles Potter's mentors. Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall, were there. These events caused Harry Potter to lose nearly all faith in authority figures, as he was often ignored after the announcement." Again some more things seemed to make more sense about Harry Potter's actions in the past.

"But worry not for young Harry Potter because at this point when he was eight he had finished the library and was now working on acquiring his own books for his own new theories and ideas. It was also at this time that he discovered the muggle world and the new things that had to offer." Many people sneered at the idea of anything the muggle's have being remotely useful. "He used all of his saved allowances from his eight years to buy as many books as he could and started his own personal library. "

"By the time for Lady Hogwarts started he had books for all seven years of Lady Hogwarts and beyond in his preferred subjects, and even began creating spells and new rune clusters." This bit of information amazed everyone, especially the older years and teachers. Creating spells was something not started until the end of seventh-year arithmacy. "He also had quite a few muggle math and science books and was working on integrating the two worlds information.

"On the Lady Hogwarts Express he met his first real friend, Daphne Greengrass. After an interesting conversation about how he wasn't like the other arrogant strutting Potters," at this Daphne gave a small teary smile while Charles and the few friends he had left after what was being said looked indignant at this. "After conversing with her for most the ride he was able to convince her to try and enter Ravenclaw after she explained her love of books, he thought that the Ravenclaws would be more understanding than the Slytherins.

"Due to the influence of a new friend slowly but surely he was able to change his goals. He eventually wanted to be a friend someone would be proud to have. He helped her when he could and did his best to listen to her when she needed it. In addition to being a good friend to Daphne Greengrass he tried to be a good friend to anyone he could, often tutoring anyone who needed help in a any subjects bar herbology." A few people chuckled here knowing this was one of the few subjects Harry wasn't good at. "These facts showed that all those years of loneliness could never take away the goodness in his heart like the years of constant attentions seems to have done to his brother."

"This was further proven on the Halloween when the troll was let lose. He followed his brother out of the great hall making sure that he did not get himself killed by the troll that was let loose, knowing that his brother probably went after it for more recognition and fame among the students. In doing this he came across Hermione Granger cornered by the troll and saved her life using a spell he himself created." Very, very few peopled weren't amazed with Harry's knowledge that he had kept a secret up until that point. Charles seemed extremely annoyed at the amazed looks his brother received. His brother had never gotten recognition before and it was annoying him that this story was taking away from his spotlight.

"The rest of the year was normal for the most part for Harry Potter. He continued his research and spell study while helping his friends with homework when needed and just enjoying their company when he could. This changed near the end of the year he once again spotted his brother seemed to run off into danger chasing after the philosopher's stone. He followed his brother who had formed a group with Ronald Weasley and Seamus Finnigan. He followed Charles Potter through the third floor corridor and through and assortment of traps and puzzles. Harry Potter followed the trio until they came upon the potions riddle, where, upon hearing the his brother reading the riddle he knew that his brother could not solve it and promptly stunned all three before solving the riddle and moving on to the next room." Daphne, a few of Harry's friends, and some people his brother had picked on chuckled at the thought of Harry stunning Charles. However the chuckling stopped when the hat continued and many people listened in horror at what they heard next.

"Here he encountered Voldemort possessing Quirinus Quirrel and held him off from getting the stone by describing a very detailed image in the Mirror of Erised. He continued making up details which bought enough time for the Headmaster and the other teachers to reach him and disable Quirinus Quirrel who was at the time possessed. Seeing no way to escape Voldemort vacated Quirrel's body and killing him before fleeing in a shade like body. Thankfully Harry Potter was able to retrieve the stone and eventually, over the coming summer, managed to return it to the Flamels.

"The next summer passed much the same as it always had with the exception of a unique experience with Mr. Flamel. He spent the summer creating spells and researching more runes. When he finally returned to Lady Hogwarts he was ecstatic. Though his enjoyment was momentarily marred when a girl by the name of Luna Lovegood was sorted into Ravenclaw." A few people scowled or sneered at the mention of 'Loony Lovegood'. These people still believed she was crazy.

"When he seen his housemates bullying her because she believed in something different he immediately took it upon himself to put a stop to it. The bullying reminded him somewhat of how his brother acted and he refused to see it in his own house. He pointed out to any student that made fun of her that they were being foolish. After all if wizards can keep the muggles from being able to discover wizardkind why can't something keep wizards from finding out about these creatures. He took her under his protection and became her friend. Eventually, Luna Lovegood realized that this new friend wouldn't leave her and the mention of the creatures was reduced and eventually stopped. Harry Potter eventually fell into his old routines, with the addition of Luna Lovegood, and thoroughly enjoyed himself, until the petrifications began." Everyone shifted a little at the mention of the petrification that had been taking place until recently.

"He was quite distraught that something horrible could possibly happen to his friends and so began trying to figure out exactly what it was that could do it. After the second petrification he had his answer. He knew it was a basilisk that haunted Lady Hogwarts based off the fact that a ghost was petrified and all the spiders were freeing the school. However, his mistrust of authority figures kept him from reporting it to the adults. Instead he decided to do what he could to make sure that, at the worst, someone would become petrified instead of killed.

"He formed a plan that took him nearly three weeks to complete. At the end of every corridor in the hall he placed mirrors that allowed walking students to see what was down the adjoining corridors so that if the basilisk was down the next hall the student would be only be petrified (A/N I hate do do this but think of the mirrors that are in hospitals at the ends of the halls)." Filch scowled at the mention of the mirrors that he had been unable to get rid of. "With that he left things as they were figuring that either eventually the adults would figure it out and try to deal with it, or that it would be swept under the rug like the philosopher's stone incident." Dumbledore shifted uneasily in his seat at that comment, something that did not go unnoticed by Daphne, who stored that information away, and Professor Flitwick. Others looked shocked and disbelieving at the thought that an adult would sweep something like this under the rug.

"Unfortunately, when Ginerva Weasley was taken into the chamber he knew that he had to do something. He also knew that his brother would most likely try to find out how to get into the chamber. Knowing this Harry Potter took it upon himself to gain access to the chamber and save her. To get into the chamber he thought of the last time the chamber was opened and the person who died at that time. He figured that maybe the ghost of the person would be able to point him in the correct direction, and as luck would have it the ghost did. Using the knowledge of the ghost he was able to gain access to the chamber and, in the process of saving Ginerva Weasley slaying the basilisk." This statement caused shock throughout the crowd as they thought the image of a twelve year old boy slaying a thousand year old snake.

"He used the Sword of Gryffindor to stab the snake in the roof of the mouth as it lunged at him. When he did this a fang from the basilisk pierced his arm. Even with the tiers of a phoenix he was given a death sentence with that fang piercing him. He knew this and, after destroying the diary that had possessed Ginerva Weasley and convincing her to leave the chamber so she wouldn't see him die, he asked for me to give his eulogy and last will and testament."

After the hat finished his story nearly every person had tears in their eyes as well as looks of awe at what the Potter boy's intelligence and what he went through for someone he didn't know as well as the though of knowing that he was going to die and making sure that Ginny wasn't there to see it. There were quiet whispers throughout the hall for the most part though Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood seemed to be the most tearful. As this was happening something seemed to catch Fawkes' attention and he flamed away as if in a hurry. The whispers continued until the hat once again spoke.

"I will now begin the last will and testament to Harry Potter. Harry Potter owned few things besides until recently. Selling some of his spells and the saving of his allowances gave him the necessary funds for more books for his library and a special trunk for it. He loved his books greatly and he leaves this to Daphne Greengrass with the stipulation that she must be willing to share it with both Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood." All three seemed to smile slightly at the thought of Harry leaving them his precious book collection with them. "He had many theories and thoughts to research ranging from muggle wizard integration to spell and rune creation. He leaves his research on spell creation to Daphne Greengrass, his research on rune creation he leaves to Luna Lovegood, and finally his research on muggle wizards integrations to Hermione Granger." He was suddenly interrupted by an arrogant sounding voice.

"That's all people get? Books and research? That's not much of anything at all is it? Even in death my brother seems to disappoint." Before he could be yelled at by very angry witches and wizards for those comments he was interrupted by laughter that came from the Sorting Hat.

"There is still one last thing to bequeath Charles Potter, and I think you will like this a bit more than books." Here Charles smirked thinking his brother was going to leave him something much better than silly books and research. "According to magical beast law, the body of any beast goes to the one that slays it. In this case, it is the body of the twenty meter basilisk currently in the chamber. I am sure Fawkes can be convinced to take the people he has left it to and those they choose to hire to render it down for parts. Thirty-four percent is to be given to Daphne Greengrass. The remaining sixty-six percent is to be split evenly between Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger. And before you scoff at just getting a dead animal Charles Potter," many were surprised to hear a large amount of venom in the Sorting Hat's voice though they themselves felt like they wouldn't be much different, "the entire basilisk should be worth at least a few million galleons with just the skin and potion ingredients." This shocked everyone. Not many people in the hall knew a basilisk was worth that much.

"Lastly, a special note for Daphne Greengrass. He wanted you to know... you meant a lot to him. To him you have always been more special than any others." This seemed to be the final straw for Daphne as she completely broke down unable to take the heartache of her best friends death. Nearly the entire hall was solemn after that declaration, and those who weren't were at least silent in respect.

Then the unthinkable happened. Fawkes flamed in carrying a body. Only, this body was not dead like most would have expected of this body. No this body was very much alive. The thing that was most unexpected by this body was that it belonged to none other that Harry Potter, recently deceased.

* * *

[Shortly after the departure of the Sorting Hat and Fawkes]

As Harry Potter's body lay in the chamber something peculiar began to happen. His magic began leaving his body. This itself wasn't too strange of an occurrence as it sometimes happens to witches and wizards when they die. What was strange is that it seemed reluctant to leave. Harry Potter's magic seemed to try and stay inside of his body and preserve itself within it's host and try to repair what killed it.

Whenever this has happened before, or at least, whenever it has been recorded or witnessed, the witch or wizard was too old for the person's body to live any longer. In Harry's case he was young enough for his body to continue living, the problem was the basilisk venom and phoenix tears in his system were destroying the body. His magic, not wanting to disappear, began trying to find a way to repair the damage. It was able to spot the problem and began working on it.

The magic began filtering through his blood trying to remove the destructive substances in the bloodstream. The problem with this was that much of his blood had been destroyed by the tears and venom. To compensate this his magic began to compensate and place itself in his bloodstream as a way to keep him alive. It took a little over twenty minutes for the complete purge of destroyed blood and replacement of the blood with liquified magic.

After that was the problem of restarting the host's heart and breathing cycle. To do this the magic converted part of itself into a type of heart muscle replacing bits of the host's actual heart. And began working itself into a rhythmic beating and forcing the blood to flow, since most of the blood by this point was magic anyway.

With a shuddering gasp the host took a deep breath bringing air into it's lungs. The magic was quite happy that it was able to revive the host and that it would continue it's existence. This happened just as Fawkes flamed into the chamber sensing a disturbance in the magic of Lady Hogwarts. To say the phoenix was surprised at the sight of a living, albeit extremely disoriented Harry Potter was an understatement. The bird literally fell out of the air in shock and the noise this produced seemed to shake Harry out of his confusion at still being alive.

"F-Fawkes? What's going on, how an I alive? Do you know how this could have happened, not that I'm complaining about living mind you." The phoenix just shook it's head as it began to sink into Harry's mind that he was, in fact, alive.

"Fawkes do you know where everyone is?" This time he got a nod from the bird.

"Can you take me there please? I can only imagine people's reactions to the news." The bird deliberated for a second wondering if it should take him now or wait and see if anything stranger would happen if he just sat there. After a few more minutes Fawkes decided nothing terrible would happen and held out it's leg for Harry to take. When he took the offered leg they flamed away

The next thing he knew he was in the great hall, still sitting, in front of many teary and startled faces.

* * *

A/N: Thanks you everyone who reviewed the story, made me happy =). After reading the comments I decided to keep it just Harry and Daphne for now (never know whats going to happen but it will most likely stay that way). Hermione will be seen as an extremely good friend and Luna like the sister he never had. As for some questions people had I'll do my best to answer them now. If you don't get mentioned I still read your review I'm just going by who posted the question first.

The Golden Boy: Thank you for reminding me about Remus and Sirius in my initial writing for this chapter I realized I forgot about them. It may seem cheap what I did with it but you can assume they kept mail going between them. They just were never allowed back.

bluedevil26: There won't be any phoenix bonding don't worry. Some stories can do it decently but I won't.

sanbeegoldiewhitee: That's one of my favourite WBWL stories. I understand many don't do it well and I might not either but I will do my best!

CombatWars/Death Sender: I got the idea from a story at one point for how he got resurrected but cannot for the life of me figure it out, if you find it I don't mind if you point it out so you I can give proper credit.

To anyone with any questions about magics 's sentience, I figured that magic is somewhat alive. After all how is it that a simple wand movement and incantation can produce a spell. You might say that it focuses the mind's intent but then how does the magic know what's in your mind. To me it just makes sense for magic to have some sentience, not much mind you but just enough. Think of it like just basic instincts kind like a jelly fish, no mind but it still works. In this case its magic's instinct of self preservation.

Harry Potter and affiliated characters belong to J.K. Rowling, as of yet I own nothing, though that would be pretty neat.

A/N 2: Teufel1987 curse you for pointing out a plot hole! But in regards to that issue Charles was trained by Dumbledore and McGonagall for a while so he was at least first year level by the time Harry turned 11. That and I'm trying to portray him as a bratty bitchy younger brother it wouldn't be too hard to imagine that he would get jealous that his brother would be going to Hogwarts and he would demand (throw a temper tantrum) he be allowed to go until people said yes. If that sounds like a cop out... that's because it is =D. As to the whole Lady Hogwarts thing it's pretty much just the sorting hat who refers to the school like that. To everyone else it's just Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	3. Great Hall Surprise

The next thing he knew he was in the great hall, still sitting, in front of many teary and startled faces.

The entire hall was silent as they collectively gaped and stared at the sight before them. Most people didn't even realize Fawkes had left, and those who did certainly did not expect him to bring back Harry Potter, much less an _alive_ Harry Potter.

The spell was broken however when Daphne ran forward and hug-tackled Harry all the way to the ground and began crying into his shoulder. Harry automatically wrapped one arm around her and began stroking her hair to calm her down. For the most part however Harry seemed to be in shock that he was actually alive and that this wasn't some type weird afterlife he found himself in. Shortly after Daphne tackled him to the ground Luna and Hermione both got up and began making their way over to Harry to make sure they themselves weren't dreaming.

They new enough to interrupt this moment for those two even if this was a hallucination so they just say down next to their two friends and each put a hand on one of Harry's shoulders hoping not to startle him. Luckily he didn't start and just looked up at his two friends and gave them a small smile.

Both of them gasped at the subtle changes they could see in him that they couldn't see from far away. His eyes literally swirled as if his irises were made of a viscous liquid and the green hue seemed more intense than ever. His hair and skin seemed to very slightly reflect the light in the room giving him a barely detectable glow. They both wondered what the hell happened to him to cause these changes in him. Unfortunately the moment was ruined when Severus Snape decided to make his presence known in the way he always does, by opening his mouth and insulting someone. In this case that someone was Harry.

"400 points from Ravenclaw for such a hoax and detentions for all of the remaining term and next term Potter! Just like your father, arrogant to the point of believing you can trick anyone you want without getting in trouble!" This of course was shouted at the top of his lungs complete with spittle flying from his mouth. The hall was split in reaction to this. Half of the nodded along with him and the other half thought this was too much and felt that the situation should be explained before anyone made any rash decisions and cause unnecessary damage. Though Snape had just single-handedly destroyed Ravenclaw's chances in the house cup so quite a bit of damage was already done in most people's eyes.

"Now, now Severus let's not be too hasty in our actions," Dumbledore said in his usual grandfatherly tone, though many noted he did nothing to fix the house points even if he was reprimanding the greasy-haired potions professor. "Let us hear what Mr. Potter has to say for himself. Mr. Potter can you tell us what has happened in the chamber besides what we already know?"

Harry sat up, still cradling Daphne in his arms though her tears had slowed to a near stop, looked at Dumbledore and in as polite tone as he could manage replied, "Well that depends on what you already know Headmaster. I'm afraid without knowing what you know then I do not know where to begin." Though most thought he was just being polite in his answering of the headmaster's question, those who knew him knew that this was a subtle jibe at the all knowing persona the ancient man put forth.

"Another 50 points for you cheek Potter!" However if Snape was trying to get a rise out of Harry he was failing miserably. He had never caught on that Harry has never cared about the points system.

"Calm down Severus." Dumbledore lightly chastised Snape, "The last confirmed thing we are aware of is that Miss Weasley was taken into the chamber and that she is now safe."

"Right then, well the basilisk is dead," Harry began and even if the hat had already stated this it was still a shock to most,"and everything after that is rather private. The only thing that anyone here needs to know is that I am alive. Other than the fact that the school is safe again no thanks to you and the staff, nothing that happened to me in the chamber concerns you."

To say that people were shocked at this would be an understatement. No one ever spoke to Albus Dumbledore like that before, he was the head of the school, the Wizengamot, the ICW (International Confederation of Wizards), and the Leader of the Light after all. To think this child had the audacity to speak the Albus Dumbledore like that was unthinkable. His closest friends however had a vague idea of the dislike Harry had for the old man and luckily Daphne just held him tighter and whispered in his ear for him to calm down while Luna and Hermione just rubbed his back.

"I must insist you tell me Mr. Potter," Dumbledore began after sending Snape a warning look to keep his mouth shut. "It is for the greater good that I know what happened in the chamber."

"I'm sorry _sir_," Harry replied not sounding sorry at all and in fact sounded quite sarcastic, "But I fail to see how this matter is any of your business. You are my headmaster and nothing more." Those who knew Harry knew that the headmaster was going to be on the receiving end of Harry's anger. Those who have been on the receiving end of Harry's anger could tell anyone that it was a very scary thing.

"I am the Leader of the Light Mr. Potter it is my business if you were involved in a dark ritual." Everyone in the hall could tell that the Headmaster was extremely annoyed by the tone of his voice. They could tell he wasn't use to being told no. The more cynical people in the hall, mostly the slytherins, likened this in their minds to a child throwing a tantrum. Harry, however, was not amused.

"Are you acting in your 'official' capacity and the _self-proclaimed_ 'Leader of the Light' then?" It was hard to miss the extreme amounts of sarcasm and venom in that one sentence and nearly everyone in the hall couldn't believe how he was acting towards the man almost everyone respected. The exceptions to this was of course his closest friends, and surprisingly Professor Flitwick and McGonagall. McGonagall because she felt guilty that she had played a part in the neglect of this boy. Flitwick because the young man had been nothing but polite unless Harry felt the person deserved it. Though Flitwick felt that Harry could be handling the situation with more tact. Harry was quickly reaching the end of his patience with the headmaster even with Daphne, Hermione, and Luna trying to keep him calm.

"Yes, I am. I demand you tell me what I wish to know Mr. Potter before I lose my patience." The hall was extremely surprised at the tone the headmaster was using. None ever seen anything but the grandfatherly persona the man usually exuded. Sure you could occasionally see him become annoyed but he was still kind. This forceful and demanding version of the old man was scary to many of the students.

On the outside, Harry looked calm to everyone except those who were adept at reading body language. To those who could see it he looked only a few second away from snapping and crossing the territory of extremely annoyed to truly angry. "Well then headmaster, I must respectfully say, fuck off and stay out of business that I have repeatedly informed you is none of yours." Immediately following this statement Harry felt a strong mental probe slam against his occlumency shields. This was the last straw for him. He bypassed truly angry and entered the realm of a furious all consuming rage at the man who was, in his eyes, and old fool.

Magic began radiating off of him and everyone could feel it. Nearly everyone gasped at the power and shied away from him. Even Hermione and Luna took an involuntary step back. Only Daphne seemed unaffected. She just clung tighter to him and whispered calming words into his ear as quickly as she could. However that did not calm his rage. The headmaster finally seemed to finally see that he went too far in trying to acquire the knowledge of what happened in the chamber. Everyone however, was surprised when fifteen to twenty tendrils of pure magic began coming out of his skin in response to his anger. Even Harry was surprised by this though he decided to care about that later and deal with the infuriating person who had tried to enter his mind.

"How _dare_ you attempt to look into my mind without my permission. I thought you learned your lesson the first time you tried to do that." He said in a deadly calm whisper that somehow was able to travel across the room. The tendrils of magic seemed to grow larger and before anyone could react it began lashing out. Hermione and Luna cringed slightly before feeling the magic gently caress them as though trying to reassure them that it meant no harm. The only reason Daphne didn't shy away is she could feel the comforting caress of the magical tendrils before they fully formed. Luckily for most of the people, the magic didn't seem to extend past ten feet as any tendrils that weren't reassuring the three girls that they were safe were violently moving through the air slicing through anything they touched, though at the moment that was only the floor. "How dare you violate anyone's mind without their permission. Do you routinely do this to students who don't have mental defenses? That act alone can earn you sixth months in azkaban and yet you use it despite knowing the consequences. You are truly a disgusting excuse for a human."

Unfortunately for the headmaster no one knew of these facts. The thought of someone's mind not being a safe haven was quite terrifying to many people in the room, and the fact that the headmaster apparently did this without permission terrified them even more. In fact quite a few people were finally beginning understanding how Harry Potter could be so furious and overall disrepectful at the headmaster. Others just couldn't believe that someone they looked up to could do that and felt the boy was of course lieing. Deciding the situation needed to be contained before any more could be done to his reputation he fired a silent stunner at the boy hoping to silence him.

This, everyone learned, was the exact wrong thing to do. Five of the tendrils of magic reacted to the silent attack and defended Harry by weaving a mesh out of themselves in order to form a shield. This shield reflected the stunner back at the unsuspecting headmaster who in his surprise did not block the reflected attack and became the victim of his own spell.

The students and teachers were stunned into silence. All except Severus Snape who made the decision to attack the brat and put him in his place. He quickly stood up and cast the first dark curse that came to mind. "Sectusempra!" The black slash of energy raced towards Harry, only to meet the tendrils halfway to it's target. However instead of reforming a new mesh for this curse the tendrils did something different. Three tendrils grabbed extended themselves to meet the curse in mid air and then proceed to wrap around it stopping it in midair, a fact that was met with wide eyes from the unresponsive audience, and then tear the curse apart harmlessly.

Harry glared at the speechless potions master. He felt what the purpose of the curse was from when the tendrils of his magic touched it. He didn't know how that worked but it did. He knew that curse was meant to cause pain and physical damage and be hard to heal any wounds it caused. He had had enough of this and was going to leave with his friends before things got any worse than they currently were. Besides he also needed to make up to them the fact he had been keeping things from them and had just the way to that.

"Daphne, Hermione, Luna," He whispered quickly getting their attention since they all seemed stunned from the display of magic that had just occurred. "We need to go before I lose my temper any more than I already have." They could all hear the barely concealed anger in his voice. "I'll take you to my library," he continued in a murmur, "Bring anyone you want as long as you trust them. You guys can look at my research later."

The three looked at him before moving and collecting their other friends, though Daphne seemed reluctant to leave Harry. They quickly rounded up Padma Patil, Susan Bones along with Hannah Abbot, and lastly one of Daphne's childhood friends, Tracy Davis.

By the time the entire group was gathered up (after quite a few assurances they would be unharmed by the tendrils which had thankfully almost entirely receded) and Daphne had reattached herself to Harry, the student's and professor's shock mostly worn off. This sadly meant that Charles was no longer rooted in place with a combination shock and fear. "What do you think your doing freak? Professors aren't you going to punish him for attacking the Headmaster?" No one ever said Charles was intelligent and his lack of intelligence was shown with that statement.

Harry sighed in response. "Actually _brother_, they cannot punish me for what I did. He attacked me first and my magic naturally responded by reflecting his curse back at him." After shutting his brother down he turned to the Professor's table as an idea occurred to him. " Professors Flitwick, Vector, and Babbling are welcome to come with us to make sure we don't get in any trouble. I also have some books you three might be interested." After some quite deliberation up at the head table the aforementioned professors agreed. When the professors reached the children the entire entourage quickly followed Harry to his private Library.

Daphne still refused to let go of Harry and was clutching his arm occasionally giving it a squeeze as if to reassure herself that this wasn't a dream and that he was alive and well. Hermione and Luna walked next to them as the four of them conversed quietly while he lead everyone to his library. The students were behind them followed by the teachers. The one thing on the student's mind was 'I wonder what kind of books he owns.' This thought was mirrored by the professors only they also wondered if what the Sorting Hat said about his intelligence was true.

* * *

A/N whoops forgot to do this before posting the chapter. Thank you lovely reviewers! As usual Harry Potter and affiliated characters do not belong to me.

Sorry it took so long I had some friends come in for the week and we pretty much hung out the whole time. That's my story and I'm sticking to it. Next chapter will be everyone in Harry's library and possibly some of his research. After that I have no idea where this story is going. Probably to the end of the next year, though there should be quite a bit of stuff going on during the summer. Thanks for reading I'll answer any questions that you may have next chapter. Byesies!


	4. Libraries and Books

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update this. I was having problems trying to write this scene. I'm going to make what you can do with runes and arithmacy in this really awesome since there wasn't really an explanation for the limit of what can be done with it some I'm taking some liberties. Also I'm probably going to be breaking some calculus ideas because I can. In my defense calculus makes everything cooler.

As they walked to his library Harry, and after the three girls were able to get him to calm down, was getting grilled by his friends. "Harry how are we going to get to your library if we're currently in Hogwarts?" This had been nagging Hermione since he offered to take them to it, but having the opportunity to see new books and later experimental research had temporarily overrode her need to question about it. But now that the they were on their way she was confused. So far he was heading back to the Ravenclaw dorms.

Harry thought for a few moments on the best way to answer his learning obsessed friend and finally decided to answer in the most infuriating way he knew how. "Magic, Hermione." This of course got a huff from Hermione and a crossed arms glare. Feeling this was the only answer she was going to get she let it go for now and decided to try another route of questioning. "Harry... how are you... well, how are you alive? I mean was the sorting hat lying when it sad you died?" This of course was not the best question to ask.

Daphne glared at Hermione for bringing up such a thing, and the teachers began listening intently hoping for an answer. Hermione could see the tears welling up in Daphne' eyes. Seeing this she instantly regretted asking that question, she knew how Daphne felt about her friend and realized how the idea of Harry dead was making her feel. Both of the two girl's thoughts were broken when they heard a sigh from Harry. "I don't honestly know Hermione," Harry stated while hugging Daphne closer to him after seeing her reaction. "I don't even have any ideas on how it's possible right now. I'll have to experiment a bit to guess what could have happened. I'll probably have to ask for some help from some contacts of mine who are better at things like this than me." He sighed as he thought about it, he really hated owing people favors.

Everyone perked up a bit after hearing about Harry possibly having contacts. He was still a Hogwarts student after all, even if he was the heir of an old house like the Potters. Professor Flitwick decided to ask the question this time. "Mr. Potter, if I may ask, who are your contacts? You must admit it is unusual for one so young to have contacts."

Harry thought about how to phrase his answer to not give away too much about the people who have helped him in the past. He didn't mind the question too much. His head of house had previously guessed how Harry's home life had been and how he felt about his personal matters and, though, Harry had neither confirmed nor denied it Flitwick could read between the lines and generally didn't ask personal questions unless it was important. Because of this he knew that Professor Flitwick only asked personal questions if he was worried about who might be contacting a twelve-year-old and didn't take offense to it. "My contacts...would prefer that I don't peak of them Professor." This caused the tiny man's eyes to widen slightly at hearing this and Harry knew the man got the message.

Everyone quieted as they approached the Ravenclaw dorms. After ringing the knocker in the mouth of a raven statue an animal appeared in the painting behind it. The animal itself was a raven and everyone who wasn't in the house thought it was somewhat redundant, thought ironic, that there were two raven's guarding the house of ravens. The raven in the painting, after taking a moment to survey the crowd, spoke. "He who builds me, does not need me; he who needs me does not use me; He who uses me, never sees me; what am I?"

"A coffin," Harry answered earning him a few looks at the promptness of his answer though Daphne, Hermione, and Luna were not surprised as this was the norm for him. "Come on, we're almost there."

The entourage quietly followed Harry wondering how he could have hidden a library in the dorms. After reaching his dorm room Harry strode a quickly as he could, since Daphne attached to him, to his trunk. "Everyone," he began, "welcome to my personal library." This caused him to be on the receiving end of many confused stares which caused him to sigh at the lack of everyone's imagination. "Honestly no imagination whatsoever." After shaking his head he turned to Daphne and whispered to her, "Daphne, you have to let go for a moment. You can hold my arm again when we get into the library but for now I need it" She looked up into his eyes and slowly let go and stood next to Luna and Hermione who both hugged their friend hoping to keep her calm until she could get back to Harry. 'Honestly,' thought Hermione, 'its obvious enough for me to see but Daphne can't.'

Harry knelt down in front of the trunk and looked at it admiring it for a moment. It was a deep red color with 4 leather straps evenly spaced that wrapped around the trunk from top to bottom. The leather was held together by black rivets and there was a silver plate under the lock that had Ravenclaw houses idiom: _Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest pleasure. _The lock itself was the same black metal the rivets that held the trunk together were made of.

His moment of admiring over Harry placed his thumb over the keyhole of the lock. Everyone could hear a sound of metal moving and seen Harry twitch as if he felt a small amount of pain. After a moment a lock click could be heard and the trunk opened automatically. All of the students were confused, including Harry's close friends. However the professors only needed a second to realize how the trunk's lock worked.

"Mr. Potter are you aware that blood magic has been labeled as a dark art by the ministry and using it can get the practitioner anywhere from a heavy fine to time in Azkaban? What do you have to say for yourself Mr. Potter" Professor Babbling yelled at him obviously not happy about the idea of a student practicing a magic as volatile a blood magic. Instead of a sheepish look like she expected, she received a small chuckle from Harry.

"Professor I have never even attempted blood magic. I've read about it in the Potter Library and somehow the idea of a failed ritual or spell killing me isn't appealing." This earned him a glare from the professor and Hermione, the former because of the casual disregard for her concerns and the latter because of the idea of talking like that to a professor that didn't do anything wrong. "You actually might appreciate this Professor. It's actually a rune locking sequence with my blood as the key. Once it's opened it vanishes the blood and it re-locks when its close again." Everyone, including Babbling, looked impressed at that, if little disconcerted that it used blood as it's key.

"Mr. Potter," questioned Flitwick, "is it safe to assume this is the cause of your fellow Ravenclaw's hair random changing colors throughout their classes?"

Harry just smirked and opened the trunk. Everyone looked in and seen a ladder that descended approximately ten feet into the trunk. The professor's, and the students who grew up in the magical world, faces had a look of understanding at how a single trunk could hold a private library. The muggle-raised students looked shocked at the expanded dimensions of the trunk causing Harry to chuckle at the look on their faces.

"Well, no point in wasting time," he said with mirth clear in his voice. "I have a feeling that everyone here wants to see my books and I need to get in contact with some people." He quickly climbed down the ladder and waited for everyone else to come down. He was not surprised that Daphne was the next down or that she latched onto his arm again the moment she touched down. "Daphne," he whispered, "you don't have to worry. I'm alive and intend to be alive for some time yet. When we get into the main library I want you to enjoy yourself and look at any books you want to. I'll be in there with you the whole time. I just need to talk to the professors and them hopefully some friends of mine and then I can answer any questions you have about what you, Hermione, and Luna have read. So just relax and have fun, okay?" She looked into his eyes and seen that he was telling the truth and slowly nodded which earned her a smile.

Once everyone was down the ladder they could see they were in a twenty foot long and ten foot wide hallway of sorts. At the other end of the hall was a door with three rings with symbols on it (a/n think of it like a bulls eye and every ring has symbols on it.). Guessing what this was everyone, friends included, stared at the boy. "What?"

"Harry are you feeling paranoid?" It was Daphne who voiced the question that was on everyone's mind. At his confused look she continued, "I mean, you have a lock on the outside that requires your blood and now another lock that's inside?"

"Oh, no I don't think I'm paranoid. The friends of mine who picked up the trunk for me told me I should put at least two security measures in the trunk if I'm putting anything that I want to keep secret in it," he answered absently while staring at the rings with a look of concentration on his face. The apparent disbelief Harry showed by waving off their apparent concerns of his paranoia made everyone chuckle or giggle at him.

"Aha!" he suddenly yelled causing everyone to jump, with the exception of Flitwick, at the unexpected noise. He walked the few feet towards the rings oblivious of the glares he was receiving and spun them around, much like one would a lock for a locker. After a moment of turning the rings three or four symbols glowed on each ring and a magical pulse could be felt "I think just over a minute is a new record for me," he declared proudly.

Again everyone stared at him. "Harry," Hermione began," are you telling us you didn't know the combination to you own... runic lock?"

"Good guess Hermione. This is a runic lock but it's also combined with some muggle ideas for puzzles. I can also tell you that I had no idea what the combination is. It randomizes every time someone closes the trunk." At this point everyone decided to let the fact that when it came to his books, Harry was a tad paranoid. Daphne thought this was probably why they hadn't seen the books and research till now.

Oblivious to the thoughts running through everyone's mind, Harry pushed on the wall with the runic lock and everyone watched as a door sized section of the wall swung back on invisible hinges.

Behind the door was what appeared to be a fifty-foot by fifty-foot room, give or take five feet. The ground was carpeted with a dark blue and had the Ravenclaw house crest on it. The walls were painted the same blue with a soft gold trim.

In the far left corner were a few bookcases, which were a deep mahogany brown color. The far right held what appeared to be a thin box on a desk, which was also mahogany colored, with a black board in front of it and a small ovalish object next to that. Next to the desk was a bigger looking box with black rope coming out the back (a/n: it's a computer described wizard way). There were also a few other boxes near the desk. One had what looked like white parchment coming out of the top. Two others looked like they were made of metal and had two handles in front (a/n filing cabinet).

To the groups immediate left after walking through the door they spotted a couch with a table in front of it. The couch was a much paler blue than the rest of the room and had very light yellow trimming around the edges. On their other side looked like a potion lab with some other strange devices around the cauldron.

"Welcome to my actual library," he said grandly. He looked over at his friends teachers and people who were just interested in more books. Noticing the awed looks on many of their faces at the look of his library made him snicker. "Come on let's go to the bookcases. Everyone can pick out a book to read and before you leave I can conjure a one day copy." He finished this statement with a yawn which got a worried look from a few people since it was still early in the day, still only about two o'clock in the afternoon.

"Harry are you okay?" Daphne asked looking up at him with worry evident in her eyes.

"I'm fine Daphne. After talking to the teachers and sending some mail I'll take a nap on the couch."

Daphne frowned at that. "Harry you shouldn't sleep on the couch. I don't know what you went through down there," she teared up just thinking about it, "but sleeping on an uncomfortable couch isn't going to help."

"I'll be fine Daphne. If there's one thing I learned, it's that sometimes muggles have much better ideas that us wizards." A few people sent him incredulous looks at this so he continued, "The couch pulls out into a bed if needed. This wouldn't be the first time I've fallen asleep in here," he finished with a lopsided grin. This also earned a glare from Daphne at the thought of him falling asleep in a trunk.

"Daphne, Luna, Hermione. Go pick out some books to read. You can come back later if you don't like it." He watched them go off fondly before turning to the professors. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Let me just grab the books and I can show you why I asked you to accompany me." Saying this he walked over to one of the big box shaped objects a opened a drawer that they couldn't see from a distance. Pulling out three paper back books Harry walked back to the waiting professors.

"Mr. Potter before you show us what you have there may I ask you how you afforded this trunk? From what the sorting hat said you didn't get too much money from your parents. After all this trunk must have cost you thousands of galleons," Professor Flitwick asked as he seemed to become the professor's unofficial spokes person, most likely due to his status as Harry's head of house.

Harry seemed to shift his wait from his left foot to his right and then back again, looking decisively indecisive. After a few moment of hesitating he came to a decision and answered the small man. "I sold had my contacts sell a few spells to the ministry for me. It payed for the trunk and some other things." This seemed to satisfy Flitwick who nodded his acceptance. It wasn't surprising he created spells, after all the Sorting Hat had told that to everyone.

"Thank you for your honesty Mr. Potter. Now what is it you wish to show us?"

"These," he said holding up three books written on that strange white parchment, "are books I've written in my best subjects. One if for arithmacy, however I integrated it with the muggle math called calculus, or at least as much as I understood. It teaches the basic idea behind the mathematics of spells and numbers as well as a rough overview on how to simplify existing spells and an even rougher overview on some spell creation." He handed the book to Professor Vector. "This is a book for runes and rune creation. I integrated with the muggle math geometry and trigonometry to create more precise and more powerful rune clusters." He handed the book to Professor Babbling. "And finally I have a book on basic general magical theory. It describes how magic functions and how to best make your spells work with the least amount of power necessary for the core magical subjects. It's mostly directed for muggleborns to help them with the disadvantage of not knowing about the magical world, but it'll work for anyone." He handed the last book to Professor Flitwick. "I wanted the three of you to read the book and critique it when you have time. I was actually hoping we could put some copies in all the common rooms for people who are taking the classes if you find them satisfactory," he finished sheepishly.

The professors decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and at least read the books. Harry was ecstatic to know that his plans for those books were coming along nicely. "Oh one last thing Professor Flitwick. Do you know how to conjure something and make it last twenty-four hours?"

"I do Mr. Potter, why do you ask?"

"All of my books have a rune on them that prevents them from leaving this room. I was going to send some mail and then take a naaaaaap," he said yawning again. "Luckily the runes won't affect conjurations, and I was hoping you can do it for everyone who wants to take out a book. This way I don't have to track it down."

"I can do that for you. And thank you Mr. Potter, for trusting me with this."

"No problem Professor. You're actually one of the few adults I have even a shred of respect for."

With that Harry walked over to his box and seemed to tap the board for a while though the professors couldn't tell what that would do. They were fascinated however, when he pulled the cushions off the couch and pulled out a bed.

Harry had no idea why he was had suddenly tired in the last half hour but he had a feeling that Daphne was right and something unprecedented happened down there in chamber. He hoped his contacts got back to him soon so he could start his research in earnest. There was only so much he could do with his current equipment. With that last thought going through his mind, Harry laid down and closed his eyes before falling asleep for a quick nap.

A/N: It's 3:42 and I have finished the chapter. Might reread it tomorrow if there are grammar errors. I jut wanted to get this out since I finally finished it. Next chapter will be confrontation with his brother parents Dumbledore and his head of house. Probably some summer stuff and an explanation of what his most recent pet project was until this happened to him. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter and bonus points if you figure out who his contacts are. Byesies


End file.
